


i n f i n i t e morning

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Maydayverse, Older Characters, and yes this is actual fluff with Lucius Malfoy, more of a light T rating btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Lucius awakes to somewhat of a fright!





	i n f i n i t e morning

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"I cannot conceive_
> 
> _the world again_
> 
> _no god am I_
> 
> _without you"_
> 
> — _Rose Styron, "Mornings"_

The wizard turned on his side, his arm falling onto the mattress as he slowly opened his eyes. The room was painfully bright, and it didn't help that his pale blond hair and alabaster skin nearly _matched_ the white sheets. He growled. He really hated early morning.

Now, last night was a different matter. Perhaps it was because he was a Malfoy, but Lucius thought that he was much better accustomed to the night. Nighttime was a friend, not just a cloak; it covered him and covered _for_ him when nothing else or no one else could help. It also helped him when he wanted to capture his pixie princess.

Daphne succumbed so much easier in the nighttime.

Speaking of which—Lucius looked to his other side, a smile ghosting on his lips. But the smile never came. The spot beside him was empty.

He sat bolt upright. When? Why? How could she do this to him? It was a horrible thing to do. They were at _her_ flat, anyway. It'd be ridiculous to leave him at her home, knowing she'd have to come home at _some_ point.

But the evidence was there. Her side of the bed was vacant, and her clothes were not even strewn on the floor. Lucius frowned, cold despite the sunlight from the window. He had only ever been warmed by her touch; Narcissa had never done that for him.

Annoyance filled him, and he swung his legs out of bed, standing and gathering his clothing. He was bent, collecting his undergarments and trousers, when he heard a snort of laughter at the doorway.

"Oh, sweet Merlin… If I hadn't already seen it, I would be covering my eyes," Daphne teased.

Lucius—yes, _Lucius Malfoy_ —blushed and hid behind his curtain of hair. He straightened up and slipped on his knickers. "Good morning, Daphne."

"Oh, Luce…" She sighed and entered the room, wrapping her arms around his bare chest as he buttoned up his pants. "I was just joking."

"And was it a joke when I awoke alone?"

Daphne walked around and faced him. "Dear Merlin—you're serious. Lucius, I got up and took a shower. I actually even tried my hand at breakfast, which is waiting downstairs if you're willing to try it."

Lucius stared in her eyes, gray on teal. He then cupped her head, tilting it back so he could kiss her sweetly. Daphne might succumb to him easily in the nighttime, but he loved her in the sunlight. He loved her warmth, _her_ sunlight. "I suppose I'm a bit hungry."

"Good," she said, and she pecked his cheek. "Finish getting dressed and meet me downstairs, luv."

He growled at the endearment but dressed nonetheless. He really loved early mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY! XD Agh, Lucius is just so amazingly adorable! X333 I could snuggle him all day long—lucky Daphne! D8 But you have to admit, her catching him from behind… B3 *ROFL* The quote is an excerpt from the poem "Mornings" by Rose Styron. Her stuff is old and hard to find, but truly beautiful. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: XD *LOL* I'll forever love Lucius; nothing will change that. But GODRIC. Writing fluff with him is just so delightful. Daphne brings out the best in him, I swear. :3


End file.
